Rosemary
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Scott D'Amore Tyson Dux Johnny Devine | debut = January 30, 2008 | retired = }} Holly Letkeman (November 29, 1983) is a Canadian female professional wrestler currently signed to Impact Wrestling under the ring name Rosemary. She was a member of the tag team/stable known as Decay. She is a one-time Impact Wrestling Women's Knockout Champion. She has worked for promotions such as BSE Pro, BCW, Maximum Pro Wrestling, NCW Femmes Fatales, Smash Wrestling, RISE Wrestling and SHIMMER Women Athletes. She is a former NCW Femmes Fatales Champion, and is also a former SHIMMER Tag Team Champion with Sara Del Rey. Early life Letkeman grew up in Stonewall, Manitoba where she was exposed to professional wrestling by her father. During high school, she and a friend had a brief try with training at a local school, but quit after one session when the school wanted them to have a match. She later attended University of Manitoba where her major was film studies. After graduation, she worked on a few film sets she decided to resume the childhood interest in pro wrestling after hearing of Eddie Guerrero's death and attended Scott D'Amore's school in Windsor in May 2007 where she was taught by Tyson Dux and Johnny Devine as well as D'Amore. She initially used the name P.J. Tyler (reflecting her love of Aerosmith) but later changed it to Courtney Rush. Career Early career She made her debut in Pro Wrestling for PTW on January 30, 2008 in a losing effort against Haley Rogers as Casey Maguire. Two months later, on March 28, 2008, she changed her name to PJ Tyler and got her first victory against Haley Rogers, this time wrestling for RSW. She was scheduled to take the position of Jennifer Blake as PWX Commissioner but her position was taken by "Danger Boy" Derek Wylde in a controversial way. She soon started a feud with Haley Rogers during a tag team with Jennifer Blake against the same Haley Rogers and Jade Chung. During this contest she broke Haley's nose and she aggravated this injury during a single contest the following week. Those two athletes met different times during the 2008 and GLORY Wrestling dedicated them an article about the match that took place on September 12, 2008. During the first part of 2009 she competed in different matches with Cherry Bomb, Jennifer Blake, Holly Hilton, and Amazing Kong. On the day of her 26th birthday she was able to win her first title in her career by defeating Deanna Conda in the final of the WILD Tournament 2009 to win the GCW W.I.L.D. Championship. SHIMMER Women Athletes PJ Tyler was announced to debut for Shimmer on March 22, 2010 on the Shimmer Board. She made her first appearance for Shimmer Women Athletes as part of the Sparkle Division on April 10, 2010. During the Sparkle match she was defeated by Anna Minoushka. She made also a second appearance as part of the Sparkle the following day teaming with Leva Bates defeating the team of Anna Minoushka and She Nay Nay. In March 2011, she faced Mena Libra, Daizee Haze, and Kellie Skater as Courtney Rush as part of the main SHIMMER division but lost to all three. At the next set of tapings in October 2011, Rush faced Yumi Ohka, Nikki Roxx, and Sara Del Rey, where Rush picked up a win against Roxx but lost to the other two wrestlers. After two wins on March 17, 2012 over Rhia O'Reilly and Sassy Stephie, on March 18, the babyface Rush formed a tag team with the villainous Sara Del Rey, first defeating Regeneration X, and then winning a four-way match to become the new Shimmer Tag Team Champions. On June 7, Rush and Del Rey lost the titles to the Canadian NINJAs (Nicole Matthews and Portia Perez) at a Femmes Fatales event when Del Rey abandoned Rush during the match. On April 13, 2013, Rush defeated Athena, Madison Eagles and Saraya Knight in a four-way match to earn her first shot at the Shimmer Championship. Rush received her title match later that same day, but was defeated by the defending champion, Cheerleader Melissa. Rush would suffer a fractured collarbone in September 2013, forcing her to miss SHIMMER's October 2013 shows, but she returned for Volume 62 on April 5, 2014, where she failed to captured the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship from Mercedes Martinez. Rush formed a tag team with Xandra Bale on April 11, 2015, referring to themselves as Ontario's Top Team. They defeated Made In Sin (Allysin Kay and Taylor Made) at Volume 72, but they would fail to defeat The Kimber Bombs for the SHIMMER Tag Team Championship at Volume 73. After the match, Rush showed signs of a heel turn due to frustration with Bale. The following day at Volume 74, Rush and Bale were defeated by Team Slap Happy (Evie and Heidi Lovelace), and after the match ended, Rush turned into a villainess and attacked Bale, blaming her for the loss. Rush defeated Bale in a grudge match later that day at Volume 75. NCW Femmes Fatales Rush (as PJ Tyler) debuted for NCW Femmes Fatales on February 6, 2010. At the beginning she was scheduled to take on Kacey Diamond but plans were changed and she teamed with Mary Lee Rose to take on the team of Anna Minoushka and Anastasia Ivy. She was able to hit with her finishing maneuver but the team of Anna and Anastasia got the win via pin fall. Due to her being the current WILD Champion, she entered the first ever NCW FF Tournament for the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship. In the first round she faced Portia Perez in a first time ever match but was unable to score the win. In October 2010, Rush defeated Cat Power and Sassy Stephie in a triple threat match. In March 2011, Rush (now appearing as Courtney Rush) defeated the evil Cat Power in a Street Fight. At the July 2011 card, Rush faced Madison Eagles in the semi-main event but lost to her. In October 2011, she faced and defeated Kellie Skater. At Femmes Fatales X in November 2012, Rush defeated Portia Perez in Part 1 of the event, but lost to Ryo Mizunami in Part 2. At Femmes Fatales XI in March 2013, Rush defeated Allison Danger to win the Bellatrix World Championship. In June, Rush faced off to a double DQ against Cheerleader Melissa in a #1 Contender's Match for the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship. The double DQ came after Melissa turned into a villainess during the match and was set to use a steel chair on Rush, leading to a brawl between the two. At Femmes Fatales XIII, Rush caused a distraction that led to Melissa and Mercedes Martinez losing to LuFisto and Sweet Cherrie. Rush and Melissa competed in a 30 Minute Iron Woman Match at Femmes Fatales XIV on April 19, 2014, which ended in a 1-1 draw after Martinez's interference. At Femmes Fatales XV on August 16, 2014, Rush defeated Melissa, Martinez, and LuFisto in a four-way match to capture the NCW Femmes Fatales Championship. Rush retained her title against Melissa at Femmes Fatales XVI on October 25. Rush lost the title to LuFisto in a triple threat match also involving Saraya Knight at Femme Fatales XVII on April 4, 2015. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2016–present) Decay...Decay...DECAY In January 2016, Rush signed with TNA Wrestling (TNA). Rush debuted dressed as a macabre clown, speaking in riddles whilst Crazzy Steve and Abyss attacked TNA World Tag Team champions The Wolves and stole their title belts, thus forming a Heel stable called Decay. She then officially became known as Rosemary. She helped Decay defeat Beer Money (Bobby Roode & James Storm) to win the TNA World Tag Team Championship. Rosemary then became involved in storylines with Jimmy Havoc and Bram. In the case of Bram Rosemary stalked him, trying to get him to join Decay. Bram resisted so he was eventually attacked by Decay. Knockouts Champion Rosemary began to set her sights on the knockouts division of TNA. She entered into feuds with Gail Kim and Jade. Rosemary defeated Jade for the vacant TNA Women's Knockout Championship on October 9, 2016. Rosemary and Jade competed in a series of matches during their feud including a Six Sides of Steel Cage match, Monster's Ball match and Last Knockout Standing match. Broken Hardyz Rosemary along with her family in Decay participated in a feud with The Broken Hardyz & Rebecca Hardy which saw them face each other multiple times including in a Delete or Decay match at the Hardy Compound. DemonxBunny During her Knockouts title reign, Sienna and Laurel Van Ness were involved in a feud with Allie. On May 25, 2017, Sienna and Laurel Van Ness were attacking Allie in the ring when Rosemary arrived to save Allie. Allie later asked Rosemary why she saved her to which Rosemary explained that "the hive" sent her to protect Allie. The relationship between Allie & Rosemary was seen by Allie as a best friendship while Rosemary being a dark demonic character didn't understand the concept of friendship with the bubbly happy go lucky Allie. This alliance became known as DemonxBunny, Demon being a reference to Rosemary's nickname as the Demon Assassin and Bunny being the nickname Rosemary gave Allie. Rosemary held the Knockouts championship for 266 days before losing it to Sienna at Slammiversary XV. In late 2017 Rosemary entered into a feud with Taya Valkyrie who she ultimately defeated in a No Disqualification match in early 2018. The Undead Realm Next Rosemary entered into a feud with Su Yung, a new demonic character who arrived on the scene. Su Yung would go on to defeat Rosemary and place her in a casket which she later set on fire. This sent Rosemary into the Undead Realm. At Bound for Glory XIV when Allie entered the Undead Realm to face Su Yung and save her friend Kiera Hogan, Rosemary appeared and held off Su Yung and her undead bridesmaids long enough so Allie and Kiera could escape. By late 2018 Allie agreed to join the darkness of Su Yung & Father James Mitchell since it was revealed that Allie had given her soul to them in exchange for being allowed to enter the Undead Realm for a chance to save Kiera. This resulted in Allie becoming evil and turning on Kiera. Return to Take Back the Bunny At Impact Wrestling Homecoming Allie & Su would defeated Kiera & Jordynne Grace in a tag team match. After the match Su called on her Undead bridesmaids to bring a casket for Su to place Kiera in. However, when the bridesmaids opened the casket Rosemary emerged from it and attacked Su & her bridesmaids. Rosemary then confronted Allie only for Allie to run away. Rosemary would continue to haunt Allie, trying to convince Allie to fight the evil inside her and become the lovable happy Allie she once was. Rosemary and Father James Mitchell agreed to a "Dark War" to which each side chose an army for battle. If Rosemary's side won then she would get Allie back but if Mitchell & Su Yung's side won then they would take possession of Rosemary and her soul. Rosemary along with Kiera & Jordynne Grace defeated Su, Allie & The Undead Maid of Honor in the Dark War resulting in Rosemary taking Allie back. After the Dark War Kiera asked Rosemary what was next but Rosemary told her that she should no longer be involved as this was now for Rosemary only to deal with. Kiera disagreed saying she would stay until the end, meaning until Allie was back to normal. Rosemary would later discover that although she had gained possession of the physical form of Allie, Allie's soul remained in the Undead Realm. So she returned to the Undead Realm along with Allie to retrieve Allie's soul, not knowing that Kiera had followed her into the Undead Realm. After battling multiple enemies in the Undead Realm Rosemary was about to kill Su Yung only for "Him" to arrive to tell Rosemary she was not in control as the Undead Realm was controlled by him and she knew what would happen if she returned. This gave Su Yung an opening to attack Rosemary but Allie pushed her out of the way, sacrificing herself as Su Yung stabbed her in the throat, fatally wounding her. Allie died in Rosemary's arms telling Rosemary it was ok as she was whole again as Kiera looked on distraught. Havok Rosemary next faced Su in a Demon Collar Match where she defeated Su and took Su captive with the Demon collar. James Mitchell would then confront Rosemary multiple times, asking her to release Su only for Rosemary to refuse each time and ultimately attack Mitchell. As a result, Mitchell brought Jessicka Havok back to Impact Wrestling who helped him retrieve Su from Rosemary. In exchange, Mitchell promised Havok that he and Su would help her win the Impact Knockouts Championship from then champion Taya Valkyrie. Su and Havok did not get along resulting in Mitchell having to try to keep the peace between them. In the meantime Taya asked Rosemary for help against them and in exchange Taya promised Rosemary a shot at the Impact Knockouts Championship. Mitchell decided the best way to resolve the issue between Havok, Su, Taya and Rosemary was to have a Four Way Monster's Ball match at Slammiversary XVII. After an epic battle between the four competitors Taya would win the match and retain her championship. Suzie After the Four Way Monster's Ball match at Slammiversary XVII Su Yung and Jessicka Havok began a vicious feud which resulted in Havok hanging Su over a staircase. This caused Su to seemingly die only to awake and transform into a person named Suzie who had no memory of being Su Yung or any of the things she had done. A frustrated Rosemary confronted Suzie and reminded her of their battles including when Su placed her in a casket and set it on fire as well as Su killing Allie. Suzie appeared to have no idea what Rosemary was telling her. Suspicious of Su and her transformation into Suzie, Rosemary warned Suzie that Rosemary is the one who plays mind games and she will figure out whatever Suzie might be up to. After multiple attempts to make Suzie remember who she once was only to be stopped each time by James Mitchell, Rosemary realizes the only way would be to have Suzie relive the events that caused her to change in the first place. Rosemary challenged Suzie to a match where beforehand she locked James Mitchell and Havok in a room so they wouldn't interfere. During the match, Rosemary lured Suzie to where Havok had hung her over the stairwell. There Rosemary used the same noose on Suzie which finally transformed her back into Su Yung. Acting career Letkeman has also acted in several independent movies, including Monster Brawl (where she played Witch Bitch), Exit Humanity and Beat Down. Filmography *''Monster Brawl'' (2011) *''Exit Humanity'' (2011) *''Beat Down'' (2012) Wrestling facts *'Finishing Moves' **''The Red Wedding'' **Sharpshooter **''Skyward Suplex'' (Olympic slam) *'Signature Moves' **Asian mist **''Coast to Coast'' (Front corner-to-corner missile dropkick) **Double underhook suplex **Exploder suplex **Hip toss **Lotus lock **''Nightmare Make Believe'' (Bronco buster) **Russian leg sweep **Spear **Top rope crossbody **''The Upside Down'' (Hanging figure-four headlock) *'Nicknames' **"The Canadian Assassin" **'"The Death Dealer"' **'The Demon Assassin"' **"Red" *'Tag teams and stables' **Danger Zone – with KC Spinelli **Death Rush – with Sara Del Ray **Decay – with Abyss and Crazzy Steve **DemonxBunny – with Allie **Paradise Lost – with Dust and Raven Ash *'Entrance themes' **"Bad Medicine" by Bon Jovi (Shimmer Women Athletes / Smash Wrestling / Independent circuit) **"The Nobodies" by Marilyn Manson (TNA; January 26, 2016 – December 15, 2016; used as a member of Decay) **"Left Behind" by Dale Oliver & Kenneth Nixon (IMPACT; January 5, 2017 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'Acclaim Pro Wrestling' **APW (Acclaim Pro Wrestling) Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with KC Spinelli **APW (Acclaim Pro Wrestling) Women's Championship (1 time) *'Atomic Wrestling Entertainment' **AWE Bombshells Championship (1 time) *'Bellatrix Female Warriors' **Bellatrix World Championship (1 time) *'Great Canadian Wrestling' **GCW W.I.L.D. Championship (1 time) *'NCW Femmes Fatales' **NCW Femmes Fatales International Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #23 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #8 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #9 in the 2015 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #14 in the 2016 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #13 in the 2017 PWI Top 50 Females **PWI ranked her #22 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #21 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Pure Wrestling Association' **PWA Canadian Elite Women's Championship (1 time) *'Shimmer Women Athletes' **SHIMMER Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Sara Del Rey *'Smash Wrestling' **Smash Women's Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Women's Knockout Championship (1 time) *'Tri-City Wrestling' **Tri-City Women's Championship (1 time) External links * CAGEMATCH Profile * Wrestling Data Profile * Facebook Page * Twitter Page Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:1983 births Category:2008 debuts Category:Bellatrix alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NCW Femmes Fatales alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Manitoba wrestlers Category:Actresses Category:SHIMMER Tag Team Champions Category:NCW Femmes Fatales Champions Category:Living people Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Acclaim Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Blue Water Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:British Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Buffalo Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Canadian Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Championship Wrestling International alumni Category:Classic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Crossfire Wrestling alumni Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:FIGHT! Brand alumni Category:For The Fans Wrestling alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Kamikaze Pro alumni Category:Magnificent Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Neo Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Northern League Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Eclipse alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xtreme alumni Category:Pure Wrestling Association alumni Category:REINA X World alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni Category:Rock Solid Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:SPRY Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:Steeltown Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tri-City Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Bombshells of Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Gothic wrestlers Category:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment alumni